Computing and network technologies have transformed many aspects of everyday life. Computers have become household staples rather than luxuries, educational tools and/or entertainment centers, and provide individuals and corporations with tools to manage and forecast finances, control operations such as heating, cooling, lighting and security, and store records and images in a permanent and reliable medium. Networking technologies like the Internet provide individuals virtually unlimited access to remote systems, information and associated applications.
In light of such advances in computer technology (e.g., devices, systems, memory, wireless connectivity, bandwidth of networks, etc.), mobility for individuals has greatly increased. For example, with the advent of wireless technology, emails and other data can be communicated and received with a wireless communications device such as a cellular phone, smartphone, portable digital assistant (PDA), and the like. As a result, physical presence for particular situations has drastically reduced or been reduced. In an example, a business meeting between two or more individuals can be conducted virtually in which the two or more participants interact with one another remotely. Such virtual meetings that can be conducted with remote participants can be referred to as a telepresence session.
With the intense growth of the Internet, people all over the globe are utilizing computers and the Internet to conduct telepresence sessions. Traditional virtual meetings include teleconferences, web-conferencing, or desktop/computer sharing. Yet, each virtual meeting may not sufficiently replicate or simulate a physical meeting. A virtually represented user can interact and communicate data within a telepresence session by leveraging devices with inputs and outputs. One shortcoming associated with conventional telepresence systems is the inherent restrictions placed upon collaboration participants. In essence, participants are traditionally physically bound to narrow confines about the desktop or other device facilitating the collaboration.